


A.D.I.D.A.S

by roughvoiced



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Double Dildo, Face-Sitting, M/M, Rimming, first and foremost: investigate this, gratuitous mentions of gay porn, other.....sex stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5483393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughvoiced/pseuds/roughvoiced
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall laughs at that, shoulders sagging visibly with the relief of it. “God,” he laughs breathily, crinkling the paper bag between his fingers a little. “It’s-it. Yano what, I’ll just show you, okay.” he nods to himself and pulls his hand out of Louis' so that he can reach into the bag, swallowing as he pulls out the toy.</p>
<p>“That’s a dildo,” Louis says.</p>
<p>“It is,” Niall agrees, watching as Louis reaches over to take it from his hand, grabbing a hold of it with both of his own. He turns it over in his palms a couple of times before slapping it gently against the skin of them, holding it out to feel the weight of it in his hands.</p>
<p>“A big dildo.”</p>
<p>Niall snorts. “For two people,” he adds and Louis’ gaze snaps up, eyes wide and staring.</p>
<p>“Oh.” he says.</p>
<p>“Oh, indeed.” Niall repeats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A.D.I.D.A.S

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tilthesundies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tilthesundies/gifts), [narryworks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/narryworks/gifts).



> ahlalasdn i refuse to admit any responsibility for this fic at all. this has been floating around in my head for like, probably the best part of a year now with no intentions of ever getting written however, it is christmas and in the spirit of giving it seems to have mortalised into actual words somehow so. this is for my two favourite nouis hoes, kelvin and violet, i love u both.

Niall isn’t completely sure how exactly he finds himself inside of a downtown London sex shop at eleven am on a Tuesday and yet, that’s where he is, surrounded by costumes and handcuffs and paddles and various other things he’s only ever seen in porn. He’s actually lying to himself, he thinks as he meanders down an aisle full of butt plugs and flavoured lubes, fingers darting out curiously to smooth over the cool silicone of one, he knows exactly why he’s here.

He highly suspects it has something to do with the chat he and Louis had had last night, the one they’d had in bed right after Louis had sucked him off, Niall’s fingers buried deep in his hair as he’d spilled down his throat, Louis’ name burned onto his tongue.

They’d talked about it after that, in the dead of night, not even the streetlights outside or the glow of the moon managing to make their way through the curtains, so Niall hadn’t even been able to see Louis’ face, his eyes or his expression, when he’d said, “I think I’d like to get fucked, maybe.”

They haven’t done that yet, is the thing, not for any real reason they just. They just haven’t yet. Niall thinks that maybe it’s because they’re both a little scared, have taken a big enough leap just dating each other because Niall’s never been with a boy before, and he knows Louis’ hasn’t either and it’s only been a few months so far and everything is still just. It’s a little overwhelming.

It’s not like he doesn’t know what to do, _how_ to do it, because he does. He’s seen enough gay porn over the years and he’s got friends who have fucked guys and friends who have fucked girls  and friends who have fucked both but it’s different, he thinks. It’s different doing it yourself than just hearing about it or watching it and that’s what scares him.

There’s a young girl behind the counter who keeps staring at him, she probably can’t be much older than twenty, Niall thinks, and he’s almost certain she recognises him, really hopes he’s wrong because the last thing he needs is for the first sighting of him during the break to be at a  dingy sex shop down some back alley in London’s red light district. Although, he supposes there’s worse places he could be. Not that many of them, but still, a few.

He finds the double dildos on the second to last aisle, a vague selection of them wedged in between some tailed buttplugs and a selection of riding crops. He hasn’t-they haven’t talked about this, is the thing, haven’t talked about anything past the fact that Louis wants to get fucked but so does Niall, obviously, and that’s how he’d come up with this mad idea in the first place that maybe, somehow, just possibly, they could both get fucked at the same time.

He lets his fingers trail over one of the dildos, bright pinkle and flecked with glitter. Eighteen inches, the packet says, eighteen inches and realistic. Niall gulps, his other hand hovering over his back pocket where his phone is. He feels like maybe he should call Louis and talk about this with him but, then again, he’s not sure over the phone is the best way for that to happen. He’s also not entirely sure how that conversation would go so he’s quickly backtracking away from that idea. But he also doesn’t want to just turn up at home with eighteen inches of cock shaped rubber in a plastic bag and expect Louis to just be _a-okay_ with the idea of being fucked with that instead of a real dick.

In hindsight, Niall should probably have thought this whole thing through better.

He looks at a couple of the other dildos, ten inches and twelve inches and fourteen inches, blue ones and black ones and ones that are skin coloured and look like real penises but in the end he settles for the pink one, goes with his gut and hopes that the glitter will soften the blow a little bit when he tells Louis he wants to put it up his arse. And his own too, hopefully.

He grabs some lube on his way to the till, two big bottles because they’re on special offer and also because he’s hoping Louis will enjoy this whole thing enough for it to happen more than once.

If the girl behind the counter does recognise him she doesn’t mention it, instead just rings up his items silently. “Thirty four ninety nine,” she tells him, gesturing to the back of the till where the little green numbers are and Niall nods and hands over his credit card.

The little brown bag she puts his items in is inconspicuous, possibly a little too inconspicuous but then again, maybe Niall is just being over cautious, because he’s pretty sure no one has ever seen a brown paper bag and immediately assumed it’s from a sex shop but, then again, he could be wrong.

Louis is still in bed when he gets home, sweaty hair matted flat to his forehead as he snores softly against the pillow. The sheet is pooled around his ass, the broad expanse of his back golden in the sunlight. Niall’s seen him like this probably a hundred times before, more maybe because they’ve been sharing beds for years now but it still takes his breath away a little when he sees him, thinks it probably always will.

“You’re staring,” Louis says suddenly, voice muffled by the pillow and Niall startles, almost drops the bag to the floor.

“You scared me,” he laughs breathily, clamping a hand to his chest, watching as Louis turns himself over, duvet tangling between his legs. He looks a little bit like a Michelangelo or something, Niall thinks, all bleary eyed and half wrapped in sheets like a mythical god.

Louis smirks and props himself up on his forearms. “Whatch’a got there?” he asks, eyebrow raised as he nods towards the paper bag clutched between Niall’s arms.

“Uh,” he glances inside the bag, gulping when he catches sight of the big pink dildo. “A surprise?”

“Okay…” Louis drawls, brows furrowed a little in the middle. “Like, for me or?”

“Kind of.”

Louis rolls his eyes and pushes himself fully upright, tugging the sheet up a little so it rests comfortably around his waist. “Do I...get to see it?” he asks, watching as Niall perches on the end of the bed and rubs a hand over his face.

“Okay,” he starts, nodding to himself as he keeps his gaze away from Louis’ face. “Please don’t be mad with me,” he breathes out, glancing up just in time to see Louis’ face soften.

“Hey,” he says and reaches out for Niall’s hand, smiling as he links their fingers together. “I’m not gonna be mad, alright? Unless it’s like, a divorce application or something but even then I don’t think I’d be mad, more disappointed.”

Niall laughs at that, shoulders sagging visibly with the relief of it. “God,” he laughs breathily, crinkling the paper bag between his fingers a little. “It’s-it. Yano what, I’ll just show you, okay.” he nods to himself and pulls his hand out of Louis’ so that he can reach into the bag, swallowing as he pulls out the toy.

“That’s a dildo,” Louis says.

“It is,” Niall agrees, watching as Louis reaches over to take it from his hand, grabbing a hold of it with both of his own. He turns it over in his palms a couple of times before slapping it gently against the skin of them, holding it out to feel the weight of it in his hands.

“A big dildo.”

Niall snorts. “For two people,” he adds and Louis’ gaze snaps up, eyes wide and staring.

“Oh.” he says.

“Oh, indeed.” Niall repeats.

“Is it? Are you-are we. I don’t understand.” Louis stutters, staring at the plastic dick in his hands.

Niall reaches out to take it from him, smiling softly when Louis lets it fall out of his grip with little resistance. “You don’t have to,” he says. “I just thought maybe, I just thought because you wanted to get fucked and I wanted to get fucked and we were both a bit scared that maybe we could like,” he shrugs. “Bite the bullet together.”

Louis laughs a little, lets it out breathily through his nose as he leans over to take Niall’s face between his hands, smacking a wet kiss you his lips. “I’d like to,” he nods, whispering the words into Niall’s mouth. “I’d really like to.”

“Alright,” Niall nods, kissing Louis back, a short sharp peck against his mouth. “Just, you let me know.” he says. “Whenever you’re ready, I’ll be here.”

Louis grins. “I’ll keep you updated.” he says, and kisses Niall again.

-

The dildo sits, untouched and unused, in the drawer of Niall’s bedside cabinet for the best part of two weeks. He see’s it every time he has to get his glasses out to read or he needs some batteries or when he opens the drawer, just to look at it wistfully for a few seconds before slamming it shut again.

He’s considered taking it back more than once, thought about just doing it and then telling Louis he was sorry for assuming and buying it in the first place in the hopes that everything will just go back to normal. Because it’s not, is the thing, it’s not normal anymore. Louis’ been acting _strange_ ever since that morning and, no matter how many times Niall confronts him about it, he just won’t say why. And it’s annoying, is what it is, because Niall was just trying to help, just wanted to make things easier for the both of them and yet, somehow, all he seems to have done is make it all much harder.

It happens one day when Louis is staying over at Niall’s.

Niall is out getting breakfast, Louis still dozing in bed back at his flat, naked except for the duvet bunched up around his bum. They still haven’t talked about _it_ which kind of sucks because Niall isn’t really sure where to go from here. He’s left the ball in Louis court, giving him free reign of when he wants to try it out but he’s starting to get a bit worried that the ball's been there for so long he’s forgotten about it and gone off to play like, hockey or something.

He shakes his head a little as he unlocks the door and lets himself inside because that’s a stupid analogy. He knows full well that Louis isn’t sleeping around because he can’t even get Louis to sleep with _him_ never mind anyone else.

Or maybe he is. Maybe that’s why he won’t let Niall stick it in him.

Niall fucking hates the dildo already.

“I’m home, Lou,” he shouts, tossing his keys onto the kitchen counter. There’s are two coffees in his other hand, a Starbucks bag wedged up under his arm. “You up? I brought breakfast.”

It’s quiet for a few seconds and then, “I’m up here,” Louis shouts, voice muffled through the walls.

Niall rolls his eyes because he knows where Louis is, left him there this morning, but instead of telling him to come down, Niall just dumps the food onto the table beside his keys and trudges up the stairs to find Louis.

There are a few thing’s Niall was expecting when he got upstairs, maybe for Louis to be still laid in bed like Niall left him or for him to be getting dressed or in the bathroom or _something_ , but not this.

Louis is knelt up in the middle of the bed when Niall shoulders his way into the room, wearing nothing but a crop top that Niall has never seen before, the material of it stopping just above the curve of his tummy. He’s got stark white boxers on his bottom half, tight enough that Niall can see the outline of his hard dick in them, the pull of them around the tops of his thighs. His hair is all soft and fanned out across his forehead, cheeks rose tinted and flush, big pink dildo in his hands. “I think I’m ready,” he says and Niall gulps.

“Are you-” he coughs into his fist.”Are you sure?”

Louis nods and drops the dildo onto the quilt before kneeing his way down the bed, stopping when he reaches the end to motion Niall closer with his finger. “I’m sure,” he says and twists his fingers into the fabric of Niall’s shirt, tugging him as close as he can so that he can press a kiss against his lips, his hands coming down to palm his bum through the denim of his jeans. “You need to be naked,” he whispers against Niall’s lips, slipping the tips of his fingers under his waistband for emphasis.

Niall nods shakily, stepping back abruptly to tug his shirt up over his head, dropping it unceremoniously to the floor. He’s out of his jeans and his socks before he can even stop to breathe.

“What are you waiting for then?” Louis smirks before letting him himself fall back against the mattress with an _oof_.

Niall watches him writhing around for a few seconds before he draws in a shaky breath and climbs onto the bottom of the bed, crawling his way up the duvet until he’s hovering over Louis, their faces level. “Hi,” he whispers and Louis grins.

“Hi, yourself.” he says and reaches up to wrap his arms around Niall’s neck, tugging him down for a kiss. “So,” he continues. “What’s the plan?”

Niall blinks. “I, uh,” he drops his forehead onto Louis’ shoulder. The fabric of his crop top smells new and unworn, the scent of the vanilla on his skin seeping through it ever so slightly. If Niall glances down a little, which he’s trying very hard not to, he can see the slight curve of Louis’ tummy, the long line of his thighs and his calves, the sunlight streaming in from outside glinting off the hairs there. “I hadn’t really thought about it.” he says and Louis snorts.

“Bullshit,” he laughs, jiggling his shoulder a little so that Niall looks up at him. “You’re telling me, that you went out and bought us a dildo and it’s been sat in your drawer for two weeks now and you haven’t even given a single thought to what you’d like to do with it?”

Niall smirks. “Well,” he says, his voice low as he ducks down to nip at Louis’ earlobe with his teeth. “When you put it like that,” he whispers and Louis shivers underneath him.

“So tell me,” he says, voice high and breathy when it falls from his lips.

Niall gulps. “There’s this one thing,” he starts and Louis lets out a shuddery breath underneath him. “That I’ve been thinking about for a while now.”

“Yeah?”

He nods. “Yeah, but,” he shrugs a little. “I don’t know if you’d like it.”

“Try me,” Louis says and Niall laughs, breathes it out through his nose.

“Alright,” He nods. He lets his fingers fall away from Louis’ waist and lets them trail down the side of his thigh and over his knee before skimming around the side of it and hooking underneath, pulling Louis’ leg up so that it rests against Niall’s waist. “I really want you to sit on my face.”

Louis snorts and shoves Niall away with two firm hands against his chest. “I’m not doing that,” he says and Niall blinks at him.

“Why not?” he asks, brows furrowed as he rearranges himself atop the duvet, sitting back on his haunches.

Louis shakes his head. “You literally just said yourself that you didn’t think I’d be into it and I’m not,” he says with a shrug of his shoulders.

“But you love getting eaten out,” Niall says, watching as Louis’ cheeks tint pink with blush.

“Yeah well,” he shrugs again. “Don’t wanna.”

“Is something wrong?” Niall asks.

Louis shakes his head but he’s already climbing under the covers, tugging at them until they rest up around his chin. “M’fine.” he mumbles.

“You’re obviously not though, are you?” Niall says and scoots a little closer so that he can rest his hand on Louis’ knee. “You can tell me, you know that right? I’m not gonna like, laugh at you or anything. We’re in this together, for the long run I hope. I’d like to think that we can talk about things like this with each other and not get embarrassed.”

Louis scoffs. “That’s alright for you to say, you work out nearly every day.”

Niall’s brows furrow. “Lou, babe, what are you talking about?”

“Look at me!” Louis cries, throwing back the cover. “I haven’t been to the gym in months, Ni, longer probably.” He pinches weakly at the small fold of skin on his stomach. “If I sit on your face you’ll probably fucking suffocate, alright. I’d just. I’d rather save myself the embarrassment of having to get off after three seconds because I’m too heavy, okay?” He pulls the duvet back over his body as soon as he’s finished speaking, hugging his legs tightly to his chest.

Niall blinks at him. “You’re joking, right?” he asks. “You’re joking and any second now you’re gonna start laughing and we’ll have sex, yes? I’m like, ninety nine percent certain I’m on Punk'd right now. Where are the cameras?” he says, glancing around the room.

“Stop, stop,” Louis laughs,reaching out to grab Niall’s hand. “Stop.”

They’re quiet then for a few seconds, quiet as Louis rubs small circles into the back of Niall’s hand, the breeze from the open window ruffling the duvet below them.

“You’re not gonna hurt me,” Niall says eventually, voice soft and quiet. “I promise.”

Louis gulps. “I might.”

Niall shakes his head. “You won’t” he repeats and Louis looks up at him through hooded lids.

“But what if I do?”

He shrugs. “Then you do and we laugh about how weak I am and then carry on having sex because it’s not a big deal.”

Louis smiles a little at that. “Alright,” he nods, scrubs a hand over his face. “Alright.”

Niall grins and squeezes Louis’ fingers between his own. “Scoot over then,” he says and flops down against the mattress. “Been imagining this for months, I wanna make it perfect.”

Louis blushes a little at that but crawls out from under the duvet, watching as Niall smooths it out and then shimmies over so that he’s lying in the middle of the bed, head propped up with a couple of pillows.

“Pants off,” he says and Louis laughs softly before hopping off the bed and dragging his boxers down his legs, letting his cock spring free.

“Where do you want me?” he asks as he knees his way back onto the bed, watching as Niall pats his chest.

“Up here,” he says and Louis gulps.

It takes him a few seconds to get comfortable, ass hovering precariously over Niall’s face as his fingers grip the headboard. “You’ll tell me, right? If I hurt you?”

“Promise,” Niall says and Louis can’t see his face anymore but a second later his hand appears, pinky finger outstretched for Louis to shake.

He laughs and links their fingers together, takes a deep breath before letting go. “Alright,” he says and feels Niall grin against his thigh.

“Just go with it, yeah?” he tells him as his fingers curl around the edge of Louis’ thighs, holding him so tight the flesh goes white. “Do whatever feels good.”

Louis nods to himself. “Okay,” he breathes out and slowly lowers himself onto Niall’s face.

It’s a weird feeling, at first, slightly uncomfortable even, to have someone’s nose pressed against your arse, tongue roaming around freely and, it’s not like he’s never been eaten out before, by Niall or by other people but. He’s never done this before. It feels dirty and wrong but in all the right ways, intriguing as the sensation becomes more familiar.

Niall finds his hole almost straight away, his tongue warm and wet as it licks over him in broad strokes, alternating between fast and slow, flat when he licks across him and pointed when he dips just inside.

It carries on like that for what feels like hours, Niall licking over and over and over, until Louis finally feels his hands come to rest on his cheeks, spreading them apart so that he can push his tongue deeper inside Louis.

The groan that spills from his lips is guttural, animalistic even, his fingers gripping the headboard so tight his fingertips go numb. He can’t even stop himself from rocking down against Niall’s face, pushing like he wants him deeper, deeper, deeper.

He can feel how slick and wet his hole is getting, can hear the noises Niall is making against his skin, slurpy and hungry like he just can’t get enough. The tips of his fingers are brushing the edge of Louis’ hole now, dangerously close as he holds him open so that he can dip even further inside, the vibrations of his moan surging through Louis’ veins like an electric shock.

“Gonna cum soon,” he manages to get out, voice hoarse and croaky. He feels Niall give a final lick inside him, one more over his rim as he pulls out and then he’s pushing at the meat of Louis’ bum, pushing him up until Louis cottons on and swings a leg back over Niall so that he’s knelt beside him on the bed.

Niall lies there, grinning up at him for a long few seconds.

“Okay?” Louis asks, voice tentative and nervous.

“Amazing,” he breathes out, pushing himself up on his elbows as he reaches out for Louis, tugging at his wrist until he topples forward, palms braced against Niall’s chest. “C’mere,” he says and stretches his neck out to press a kiss against Louis’ lips and, when Louis licks into his mouth, he can taste himself on Niall’s tongue.

They kiss for a long time, long enough that Louis rearranges himself so that he’s knelt over Niall, his knees bracketing his hips as their lips slide together, wet and noisy in the otherwise silent room. Niall’s hands are everywhere; Louis arms and his shoulders, fingertips creeping up under the fabric of his crop top before tickling their way down his back, over the small of it so that he can grasp at Louis’ bum, fingers squeezing and pulling at his cheeks, dipping into his crack to dance around his rim, slipping inside for the briefest of seconds before coming back out again and touching him elsewhere.

Eventually Louis get impatient, his own hands roaming about on Niall’s skin, flicking at his nipples and tugging at the waistband of his boxers until he finally gets the hint, lifting his hips enough that Louis can slide them down over his bum and his legs, shimming them down so that Niall can kick them off his feet, flinging them somewhere near the bottom of the bed.

“You gonna fuck me now then or what?” he mumbles against Niall’s lips, fingers brushing the underside of his cock teasingly soft.

Niall gulps, nodding. “Alright,” he says and Louis grins, sitting back on his haunches as he stares down at Niall, the flush of his cheeks and of his cock, hard against his stomach.

“How do you want me?” Louis asks watching as Niall crawls over to the bedside cabinet, coming back a few seconds later with one of the bottles of lube.

“On your back, I think,” he says and then, “For now at least.”

Louis nods and lays himself down where Niall had been barely seconds before, the duvet still warm against his skin. He watches as Niall flicks open the cap and drizzles some of the liquid across his fingers.

“Might be cold,” he says, taking one of Louis ankles in his hand and lifting it up to drape it over his shoulder, shuffling closer until Louis’ thigh is pressed against his stomach, his hole exposed.

He nods. “Get on with it then,” he smirks, knocking his heel gently against Niall’s back.

“Sorry,” he says and presses his middle finger against Louis hole.

It’s not like this is the first time they’ve done this, have fingered each other and themselves plenty of times before, so Louis isn’t _unbearably_ tight, but it’s still a lot, the hot heat of him around Niall’s finger as he pushes in enough to make both of their faces scrunch up in pleasure, a long low moan spilling from Louis’ lips.

“Don’t stop,” he groans and Niall laughs a little because he wasn’t planning on it.

He manages to work up to three fingers fairly quickly, the stretch of it against Louis’ hole tight around his fingers.

“We should swap,” Louis breathes out after a while, just as Niall’s pinky finger prods against his rim. “You should- _fuck_ -you should let me do you now.” he says and Niall nods jerkily.

“Alright,” he says and slowly pulls his fingers out, watching as Louis empty hole clenches around nothing for a few seconds before wiping his sticky hand against the duvet, holding out the lube for Louis to take.

Louis slicks his fingers up while Niall lays down, head propped up against the pillows so he can watch as Louis wraps one of Niall’s legs around his waist, wasting no time before he’s working a cool finger inside of him.

Niall is a lot tighter than Louis is, the pull of even one finger burning a little against his skin, the drag of it in and out making his eyes scrunch shut.

“Tight,” Louis says, leaning over him to press a kiss against his cheeks. “Should I stop?”

Niall shakes his head. “No, no,” he breathes out, “M’ fine, do another,” he says and Louis nods, sits back a little as he pushes a second finger against Niall’s hole, eyes not leaving his face as he pushes inside, Niall’s mouth falling open with the stretch of it.

“Are you-”

“Keep going, keep going,” he rushes out, cutting Louis off, eyes still screwed tight shut as Louis pulls his fingers out, pushes them back in deeper this time, scissoring them a little before he draws them back again.

“I can take three,” Niall says and Louis blinks down at him.

“Ni, you’re gonna hurt yourself,” he says softly and Niall shakes his head, hair flapping against pillow.

“Won’t,” he groans, rocking down against Louis’ fingers. “I won’t, it’s fine, I’m fine. Just,” he draws in a shaky breath, eyes a little wet when he finally opens them to peer up at Louis. “Give me three.” he breathes out.

Louis gulps, nodding as he prods at Niall’s hole with his ring finger, watching for a few seconds before it finally slips in, the pull of it making Niall moan loudly, his fingers twisting into the bed sheets. “You good?” he asks and Niall nods frantically.

“Perfect,” he grins and rocks down against Louis fingers some more. “God,” he chokes out. “Been so long, your fingers feel so good inside of me.”

Louis smiles, pushes them as deep as he can as he surges forwards to press his lips against Niall’s, kissing him hard and wet and dirty. “I’m ready now,” he whispers as he pulls back, the words almost lost inside Niall’s mouth. “Want you to fuck me.” he says and Niall groans, his hole clenching tightly around Louis’ fingers.

“Alright,” he says through gritted teeth, watching as Louis pulls his fingers out of him, lifting them to his mouth to suck on them for a few seconds before he smirks, leans over to press their lips together once more. “Get on your knees,” he tells Louis as he searches around for the dildo, grinning when his fingers smooth other the cold plastic of it.

Louis is already in position when he turns around, face resting against his folded arms, ass high in the air, hole shiny and open and wet. The gold of his skin is a sharp contrast to the white of the bed sheets, the crop top on his torso pooled up around his shoulders.

Niall can see him watching as he slicks up the dildo, drizzling lube against one end of it before smoothing it out with his hand, coating the whole length of it quickly as he kneels behind Louis. “You good?” he asks, resting a lube wet hand against Louis’ bum, squeezing the flesh there gently.

He nods. “I’m good,” he says, grinning back at Niall.

The tip of the dildo is wide against Louis’ hole, seems wider still as he presses it inside of him, the slick of it making it slide in easy. Louis groans, long and low in his throat as Niall pushes it in, keeps going until almost half of it is inside of him, the pink rim of his hole stretch out tight around it. “Okay?” he asks and Louis nods against his forearms.

“Really good,” he breathes out, the sound of it muffled against his skin.

Niall grins and pulls it back out all the way, the tip of it falling out with a slick pop. “Fuck,” he says quietly, letting his finger slip inside of Louis open hole, leaning forward to dip the tip of his tongue in alongside it. “Again?” he asks when Louis moans, watching as he nods.

It goes back in easy this time, easy enough that he can start to fuck him with it properly, in and out at a consistent rhythm until Louis is squirming beneath him.

“Stop, stop, stop,” he says after a few minutes, hand coming up to grab the dildo, still pressed deeply inside of him. “Gonna come soon and you’re not even on it yet,” he breathes out. “Wanna come together.”

Niall gulps, nods shakily. “Alright,” he says and lets out a breath, reaching round to slip a couple of fingers back inside his wet hole, opening himself up a little more.

It takes a few minutes for them to fit together comfortably, all legs and arms in the wrong places, more minutes still for him to get the tip inside of him the stretch of it hot and wide when he finally does, a loud groan spilling from his lips before he can even stop it.

“It’s good, right?” Louis says and Niall nods, can’t get the words out of his mouth as he pushes it in deeper, keeps going until his bum is pressed tight against Louis, the dildo buried deep inside both of them.

“God,” Niall chokes out, head thrown back as he gets fully used to the stretch of it inside of him. It burns a little, more than his own fingers had and more than Louis’ had too but it feels good, makes him feel full like he never has before.

“You can move, yano,” Louis says from somewhere between him, wriggling a little so that their skin brushes together and the dildo moves inside of him.

Niall nods, lets his head drop between his shoulders as he leans forward a little, the dildo slipping out of him slightly before he shoves back against it, whining when his skin slaps against Louis’ and the tip of the dildo nudges up inside of him.

“Fuck,” Louis hisses and Niall hears him follow his movement, the rustle of the duvet as he leans forward, the slap of their skin as he comes back again, his moan loud.

“Together this time,” Niall suggests and Louis whimpers, the two of them pulling forward slightly, letting the dildo fall out of them a little before they slap back together, their moans loud in the small room.

“Again,” Louis breathes out and so they do, not stopping until Louis says, “I’m so fucking close,” and Niall grins, falls forward onto his stomach so that the dildo falls out of him.

“Come on me,” he says as he rolls over and he sees Louis shoulder sag as he lets out a whine, stilling for a second before he pushes his ass out a little, the dildo sliding out of him with a pop as it lands on the bedding.

He turns and knees his way up over Niall. “Where?” he shudders, fist working frantically over his cock.

Niall smirks and opens his mouth.

Louis groans, falling forward with nothing but a hand beside Niall’s head to support him as he spills onto Niall’s face without warning, hot and wet on his tongue and his chin and his cheeks, panting above him.

“Oh my, god,” he breathes out, fist still working slow over his cock as he sits back, fingers coming up to smear through the mess on Niall’s face. “Fuck,” he grins and lets his fingers brush over Niall’s mouth, watching as he opens his lips to suck them inside.

He doesn’t even ask before shimmying his way down Niall’s body and taking his hard cock into his mouth.

Niall comes barely a second later, Louis fingers in his ass and his lips stretched wide around Niall’s cock, swallowing him down until he’s shaking with it.

He grins as he pulls off, wiping at the corner of his mouth with his thumb as he crawls his way back up Niall’s body, kissing him with come still on his tongue and lube on his fingers.

They’re quiet then as they lay together, Louis head against his chest, the sound of their breathing loud in the static silence.

“We should probably clean up,” Louis whispers eventually, his voice muffled by Niall’s skin.

He shushes him. “Later,” he says and pulls Louis in closer.

“Alright,” he laughs. “I’m really glad you bought that dildo.” he says and Niall nods to himself, presses a kiss to the top of Louis head.

“Yeah,” he says with a smile. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](http://gryles.com/) if you want.


End file.
